1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a refuse receptacle and, more specifically, to a refuse receptacle having an improved charging hopper for compacting the refuse and a walking floor to remove the refused from the receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refuse receptacles have been in use for a long time. One type of refuse handling apparatus includes a loading mechanism which feeds refuse to a holding receptacle whenever the refuse is compressed or compacted by a ram or press which forms part of the loading mechanism. Such apparatus is usually mounted on a truck or like vehicle and can be used in the collection of domestic refuse. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,529, 3,881,613, 4,050,594, 4,298,306, 4,637,306 and 4,786,228. Devices of this type suffer from the disadvantage that they are generally complicated and, as a result, expensive and difficult to maintain.
U.S. Patent 5,324,161 discloses a refuse receptacle charging hopper. The charging hopper helps to overcome many of the disadvantages of the prior art. However, debris has a tendency to become stuck in the arms and cylinders of the control member. Furthermore, the control member is only designed to work in a single compartment refuse receptacle.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved refuse receptacle. The improved refuse receptacle must be able to overcome the problems associated with prior art refuse receptacle. The refuse receptacle must be able to keep debris from becoming stuck in the arms and cylinders of the control member. The refuse receptacle must further have a control member which may be used in a multiple compartment refuse receptacle. The improved refuse receptacle must further be able to easily unload the refuse once the refuse is collected.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved refuse receptacle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved refuse receptacle which must be able to overcome the problems associated with prior art refuse receptacle.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved refuse receptacle that is able to keep debris from becoming stuck in the arms and cylinders of the control member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved refuse receptacle that has a control member which may be used in a multiple compartment refuse receptacle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved refuse receptacle that is able to easily unload the refuse once the refuse is collected.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a refuse handling apparatus having a collection receptacle is disclosed. The collection receptacle on the refuse handling apparatus has a charging hopper having a first opening for loading material into the charging hopper, a second opening through which material can be discharged from the charging hopper, the second opening being disposed below the first opening when the apparatus is in use. The charging hopper has a curved guide surface therein which extends between the first and second openings so as to form a slide for directing material towards the second opening. A control member is provided and has a work head which is mounted for movement within the charging hopper about a pivot axis which extends generally horizontally when the apparatus is in use. The control member is pivotally movable about the pivot axis between a first position in which the work head is spaced from and disposed above the second opening, and a second position in which the work head is adjacent or within the second opening. The curved guide surface of the hopper is generally complementary to the arc of movement of the lower most part of the work head between the first and second positions. The work head is disposed adjacent the guide surface and in close proximity thereto during movement between the first and second positions. The control member has a top surface of the work head, and a lower surface curved to substantially the same arc as the guide surface. The top surface is shaped to act as a sloping surface when the work head is in the first position to guide material towards the second opening, and wherein the top surface is at all times exposed to the hopper and the first opening so that material may enter into the first opening and the hopper irrespective of the position of the control member at and between the first position and the second position. The control member further has a block having a front wall, the top surface, the lower surface, and side walls, the front wall being arranged to push the material through the second opening and, to compact the material within the receptacle. Each of the side walls has a section which is complementary to the guide surface, the section of the side walls and the lower surface of the control member being adjacent to the guide surface of the charging hopper whereby when the control member moves from the second position to the first position the leading edge of the control member defined by the end of the top surface most remote from the front wall and the lower surface will tend to scrape material off the guide surface onto the top surface. Mounting arms are provided which have the work head operatively connected to one end thereof, the other ends of the mounting arms being mounted for pivotal movement about the pivot axis. A pivot tube is coupled to the mounting arms. The pivot tube is used for maintaining stability between the mounting arms and to ensure proper movement of the control member.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.